1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for trapping flying insects, such as mosquitoes, no-see-ums, and other insects, and a system that includes a plurality of such devices.
2. Description of Related Art
Mosquitoes, as well as other biting insects, have proven not only to be a nuisance, but have also proven to be carriers of diseases, including but not limited to the West Nile virus, dengue fever, and malaria. Flying insect trapping devices have been developed to successfully attract and capture mosquitoes, sandflies, etc. Examples of such devices may be found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,669,176, 5,813,166, 6,145,243, 6,286,249, 6,840,005, and 6,892,492, and United States Patent Application Publication Nos. 2003/0084604, 2004/0001870, 2004/0139648, 2004/0237381, 2004/0237382, 2004/0244276, 2005/0019361, 2005/0210737, and 2005/0268529. Although the insect trapping devices disclosed in these patents and published patent applications have been effective in trapping flying insects, improvements over these devices are continuously sought after.